Isabella Swan
by Charlie Ward
Summary: Edward is taken by the new student Isabella Swan. Too bad she seems uninterested.


Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. Stupid alarm clock, sometimes I just wanted to chuck the thing at the wall. And kill whoever the hell invented it in the first place. I wanted--no needed two more hours of sleep. I'd stayed up 'til 3 in the morning pulling an all-nighter.

Stupid AP Calculus project.

It's not like I didn't know what I was supposed to do, it wasn't that, I'd just decided to do it on the weekend. Of course that plan went down the drain when Emmet came downstairs telling me that he'd planned a party for Saturday night, not giving much choice but to do it on Sunday instead. My parents sure had bad timing for leaving town.

Finally, realizing I couldn't put it off much longer, I got up and strode across the room to find something to wear. Most of my clothes had been personally chosen by my little fashionista sister; Alice. I trusted her completely and knew she wouldn't buy something I wouldn't actually wear.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror; my hair was a complete disarray like it usually was, not that I really cared about it either way.

Except that I did. I wanted to make a good impression on Isabella Swan. I didn't want her to think that I had no regard for physical appearance… or hygiene.

Not that she ever seemed to notice. She barely glanced my way, and when she did, a small dent would form near her eyebrow.

I sat next to her in English; she often raised her hands to answer questions. She always gave these insightful answers. I knew little about her personal life but I was well aware that she was intelligent.

I also knew she was really nice. Ever since she started school, she became friends with Angela. They were together most of the time. She seemed friendly enough.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was seated on the kitchen island finishing my breakfast as Alice and Emmet argued as usual.

"I'm sorry sis, but you're wroooong." Emmet said in between putting his French toast in his mouth. "I've seen you asleep. Believe me." He paused for dramatic effect, raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point, "You snore."

"No I don't!" Alice said stubbornly, she grabbed my sweater sleeve and tugged it with her small hand. "Tell him Edward, tell him I don't."

"Of course you don't Al." Truthfully I didn't know, but knowing Emmet he was probably doing it to piss her off.

She poked out her tongue at Emmet and returned to her magazine. He simply shrugged and kept shoveling his scrambled eggs into his mouth, completely focused on the TV now.

This is how our mornings usually went, with my parents eating breakfast with us. Usually my dad left a little before us or, on the rare occasion, before anyone one of us was up. Some of the sacrifices of being a surgeon, at least that's what my dad said.

By 7:40 a.m. we were all-ready piling into my Volvo, Emmet and Alice talking animatedly about the party on Saturday night. Apparently Emmet had downed an extremely big amount of beer that night. Not that my brother was an alcoholic at all. Alice on the other hand had only drunk two beers and spent the rest of the night moping around and telling anyone who'd listen that the party "sucked" because Jasper wasn't there.

Of course I missed Jasper too; he was my best friend after all—although I'm sure my sister missed him for a different reason. I didn't really care that they were in a relationship; I'd just rather not know about what they did, she _was_ my little sister. But he was still in France spending time with his mom and sister. It had been a month since school started and he was barely coming home Friday night.

"Why are you being all quiet Eddie boy?" Emmet grinned my way. "Are you that disappointed that a certain brunette with the name of Isabella Swan did not show up?"

Great so they knew. They knew I liked the new girl. Besides I was stupid for expecting her to show up at my house. It wasn't like I had ever talked to her outside of class.

"Oh yeah, sorry, but I did invite her." Of course Alice invited her. It was so like Alice to go invite someone she had never even said a word to in her life. "She just politely refused and walked away."

"Of course she did you ding-dong—why would she agree to go anywhere with a stranger." Emmet laughed.

"Emmet's got a point, Alice." I nodded. "Besides, I wasn't expecting her to show up, I was just worried about not finishing my homework."

"Oh yeah, that's why you sat on the couch looking at the door every few minutes." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Damn it. She had me there.

I wasn't going to admit it either way so I just turned my attention to getting the car into the school parking lot. I was too distracted that I had to come to a sudden jolt when I noticed I had been inches from hitting someone.

Isabella Swan stood in front of the car; her chocolate brown eyes wide open in shock. And just like that, she kept on walking without looking back. Great, I almost ran over the girl I liked since the first moment I'd laid eyes on her.

We were all quiet in the car. None of us made a sound a found my favorite parking slot by the tree. They simply told me they'd see me at lunch later as they left for their first period class.

What a great way to start the week.


End file.
